


Internet Support Group 13

by nthngbutme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, internet support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nthngbutme/pseuds/nthngbutme
Summary: After Phil sends in a Internet Support Group question about his love life, how does Dan respond?~~ The end is suuuuuper fluffy and happy, because I just want our boys to have the best. ~~





	Internet Support Group 13

"Anyway, yeah. So, moral of the story, don't trust the little fishies at the spas you see in your touristy part of town."

Dan paused and laughed under his breath, shaking his head before clicking to the next email.

He skimmed through all of the sweet "I wouldn't be here if not for you" emails, saving them for a dark day when he needed them as a lifeline.

Them he came across one name -- Bill E from London -- that made Dan chuckle a bit. Bill E? Billy? The lame joke was made a little funnier by the fact that Billy was one of Dan's many nicknames for Phil while he was at uni (so that his parents thought that he had more than one friend). They now joked around about it endlessly.

"Alright, so this one comes from Bill E, 32, in London." He took a deep breath and stared at the computer, moving his face animatedly as he read.

**Hey Dan,**

"'Llo." Dan jokingly answered the camera.

**I've been in love with my best friend for the longest time, since he moved in with me about 10 years ago. Neither of us have dated anyone in that time. Everyone we know is betting on 'how long it'll take us to get together', but he doesn't know I love him. I want to tell him, but I don't know how he feels. What should I do? Thanks!**

"Well, Bill E, you should..."

Something clicked in his brain and he stared blankly at the camera for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"You should tell him, Ph- Bill." Dan felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards involuntarily and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Chances are pretty good that he lo- that he likes you back." He gestured spastically and then said softly, once he stopped gesturing, "I mean..." He licked his lips nervously. "...if what you say is true and you've lived together for 9 years and neither of you has dated anyone in those 9 years, then there's a pretty good bet that he likes you back. Tell him. And then if he does refuse you, he'll still be your friend afterwards. It might be a little bit awkward, but if he leaves you because of it, he's a shit friend." Woops. Gotta edit that bit out. "If he does feel the same way, then take that boo out and kiss him under the stars and be all romantic and adorable and shit."

He turned back to the computer, face warm and heart pounding, and scrolled to another email.  
"Okay, this one is from Katie, 17, in New York..."

 

* * *

 

"Hey Dan?" Dan looked up from his laptop at Phil, who was unusually quiet. Dan pulled his headphones off of his ears to pay attention.

"Yeah?"

"I... uh..." He swallowed, visibly nervous. "IloveyouandImscaredthatyoudontfeelthesame," Phil blurted out, too fast to comprehend.

"What?"

"I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm scared that you don't feel the same way..." He trailed off, fiddling with his pyjama pants nervously.

"I already told you, Phil--"

"It's okay, we don't have to do anything, sorry, I--"

"Phil! I was going to say--"

"You love me but not in that way, I get it, just please don't hate me, I--"

"Philip Michael Lester! I love you too, you daft spork!"

Phil stopped yammering, mouth still hung open mid-word in shock. "What?"

"I already told you on the support group! I love you too!"

Phil closed his mouth, flushing nervously. "You... you knew it was me?"

"Of course." Dan was a bit taken aback by the idea that Phil thought that he wouldn't recognize him. His voice went soft and his eyebrows twisted, a little concerned-looking. "Yeah, of course I knew it was you." He took a deep breath and smiled a little at Phil. "I'd recognize our story anywhere."

Phil blushed this time. "Does that mean that..."

"That I want you to be all romantic and sappy with me?"

Phil nodded, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah, it does..." Now Dan was blushing.

Phil moved in front of him. Apparently they had stood up at some point or another during their 'argument'.

"In that case..." Phil tilted his head up and cupped Dan's jaw, putting their lips only _that far_  away. "Mr. Daniel James Howell, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yes," Dan breathed out, shining eyes unable to stay focussed on one point on Phil's face. Phil leaned up and pressed his lips to Dan's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, a promise of what was yet to come.

And boy oh boy, Dan couldn't wait for their future.

 

* * *

 

They never really made a big ordeal for the fans. It was more like slow appearances of their domestic life.

Phil kissing Dan on the cheek or the hand in the middle of recording and then not editing it out.

Live-streams of Dan teaching Phil how to play the piano.

Them holding hands on the street and not caring if anyone saw.

 _Sleepless Nights With Dan and Phil_.

And then there was when they officially came out to their fans.

A _Boyfriend Tag_  video on Dan's channel and a _Boyfriend -vs- Brother_  on Phil's -- both released on Valentine's Day because they're utter saps.

Them appearing on FineBros _Couples React_.

Louise posting pictures of the two of them cuddling at VidCon.

Glimpses of matching silver rings on fingers during videos.

Then Dan changed his username to 'Daniel Lester' and Phil released a new _Valentine's Day Video_.

Photos of them kissing in a floral garden in matching suits followed, preceding a two week hiatus from posting, tweeting, and uploading because of their honeymoon to Hawai'i.

 

* * *

 

And if you asked Dan after their honeymoon how he was, he would answer, "Happier than I've ever been."


End file.
